Ganon
Ganon ist der klassische Antagonist und Endgegner in den meisten Zeldaspielen. Es handelt sich um einen großen Humanoiden mit einem meist schweineähnlichen Kopf. Handlungstechnisch handelt es sich bei Ganon um eine Verwandlung aus Ganondorf, der sich durch die Kraft des Triforce der Kraft in Ganon verwandeln kann. Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda'' (1986) Siehe auch Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) Ganon befindet sich im Todesberg und ist ein schweinartiges Monster. Er entführte Prinzessin Zelda, um ihr das Triforce der Weisheit zu rauben. Bevor Ganon dies konnte, riss Zelda das Triforce-Fragment in acht Stücke, die nun in Hyrule zerstreut sind. Ein grünbemützter Junge, namens Link, nimmt die Herausforderung an begibt sich auf eine Reise um Prinzessin Zelda zu retten und das Monster Ganon zu vernichten. ''The Adventure of Link In ''The Adventure of Link hat Ganon keinen direkten Auftritt. Nur auf dem Game Over-Bildschirm ist seine Silhouette zu sehen. Darunter steht der Text "Return of Ganon", was auf Deutsch so viel wie "Die Rückkehr Ganons" bedeutet. Denn wenn auf Ganons Asche Links Blut geträufelt wird, ersteht Ganon wieder auf. ''A Link to the Past ''Siehe auch Ganon (A Link to the Past) rightGanondorf, der Prinz der Diebe, war einer von vielen Abenteurern, die von der Welt zum heiligen Reich reisten, um das Triforce zu stehlen. Mit der Macht des Triforce, ließ er einen Wunsch frei, um das Heilige zu kontrollieren und wandelte dadurch das Reich in die dunkle Welt und sich selbst in ein Schwein. Als Ganon (als Monster) suchte er die lichte Welt, um sie zu erobern. Ganon nahm Hyrule mit seinen ungeheuren Armee in Angriff, wurde aber von den Rittern von Hyrule besiegt und von den sieben weisen Männer in der dunklen Welt versiegelt. Jahre später nutzte Agahnim das Vertrauen des Königs aus und verriet ihn. Dadurch konnte er Hyrule übernehmen. Ganon würde Agahnim als alter Ego bezeichnen. Agahnim versuchte dann das Siegel über dem heiligen Reich zu brechen, damit Ganon entkommen konnte. Link kämpfte gegen Agahnim in Schloss Hyrule und besiegte ihn. Agahnim jedoch gelang es Link in die dunkle Welt zu verbannen, bevor er geschlagen wurde. Link tauchte dann in Ganons Turm auf, um gegen Ganon zu kämpfen. Anstelle Ganon erscheint Agahnim und kämpfte erneut gegen Link. Agahnim verlor gegen Link und sein Körper fiel zu Boden. Ganons Seele verließ den Körper von Agahnim und flüchtete aus dem Turm. Er brach die Decke der Pyramide der Kraft und konnte hinein gelangen. Link verfolgte ihn zurück, gelang in die Pyramide und besiegte Ganon mit den Silberpfeil. Nach der Niederlage wurde die Schattenwelt wieder zur lichten Welt. Link erhielt den Triforce und wünschte sich, dass alle bösen Taten von Ganon rückgängig gemacht werden. ''Ocarina of Time ''Siehe auch Ganon (Ocarina of Time) Im Kampf gegen Ganondorf im Teufelsturm besiegt Link den Großmeister des Bösen. Weil Ganondorf die Niederlage nicht ertragen kann, bringt er sein Schloss zum Beben und versucht Link Prinzessin Zelda und den Trümmern des Schlosses zu begraben. Link und Zelda können das Schloss in letzter Minute verlassen, bevor das Schloss von Ganondorf untergeht. Ganondorf liegt selber unter den Trümmerhaufen des Schlosses und steigt empor, um Link nocheinmal herauszufordern. Er zeigt Link sein Triforce der Stärke und verwandelt sich daraufhin in Ganon. ''Twilight Princess ''Siehe auch Ganon (Twilight Princess) Nachdem Link die Marionette Zelda besiegt, löst Ganondorf sich in Luft auf und verwandelt sich in einen schweineartigen Dämon. Im Gegensatz zur seiner normalen Form ist Ganon viel größer. Er hat ein etwas anderes Aussehen als der Vorgänger und läuft auf vier Beinen. Beim Stürmen durch den Thronsaal zerschmettert dieses Säulen und Vasen. Der Dämon hat dieses Mal eine andere Vorgehensweise (was sicher anatomisch bedingt ist) als in Ocarina of Time. ''Breath of the Wild ''Siehe auch: Die Verheerung Ganon Einzelnachweise en:Ganon es:Ganon it:Ganon Kategorie:Triforce Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Legend of Zelda